Vampire's Ultimate History
by Roronoa Star96
Summary: Robin's a vampire that knows the history of Specials. While working with humans called the Elites she get found out. Zoro's a werewolf that find her wounded and brings her to the council. Now he's assigned to protect her no matter what!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Wow I can't believe it's been so long since I last wrote a chapter for this story****. However, because of this long absence of mines I feel as though I should recreate this story, so all the chapter that I do have up will be rewritten. **** I hope the results for this will be like as much as the original chapters but who knows… Anyway I hope you enjoy this rewrite and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

Prologue: Vampire's Ultimate History

Through the darkest hours of the night, in the shadiest part of the city, a silhouette is running into a darken alley. Her deep breaths and pounding heart beat is all she can hear. Mind scattered into a million thoughts, but the only one that stood out was the need to escape this place

"_I have to get away from them. There's no doubt that they're going to come after me. How did they even found out? This shouldn't be happening, not like this. I just have to keep running, I can't stop now!" _She thinks with panic as she trends deeper into the alley._  
><em>

Suddenly, a blade glides through the air and the female stops in her moving. Her vision begins blur as her body becomes heavy. Everything shifts in slow motion and she feels her body hitting the ground. Her breathing becomes shallow and darkness begins to fill her sight. Using whatever strength she has left, she lifts her eyes upwards to see a looming figure above her with a wicked grin. A deep chuckle resonates through the alley, sending cold shivers down her body.

"I finally caught you, eh Nico Robin." Then complete and total darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or its characters. Only writing this for fun and because I'm bored like crazy.

A/N: First thing, even though Zoro maybe a werewolf he still sucks when it comes down to his sense of direction. I can't help it this_** is**_ Zoro we're talking about. Two I had to do a lot of research on werewolves to do this chapter because I'm not too smart when it come to them so if anything is off sorry -_ that enjoy yourselves.

Chapter One:

I jugged down the last of my beer before setting it down onto the counter top. I sighed and looked around the club. This was where they held the meetings of Specials. It's just a stupid club downstairs but when you go upstairs, there were rooms everywhere and the meetings of the council.

I personally hate coming to these meetings. Nothing good really comes out of these except personal drama and aggravations. If it wasn't for me being Luffy's beta I wouldn't even come to these things. Speaking of that idiot where is he? I turned my head right then left to see him talking to Nami. I shook my head while chuckling a bit. I have no idea what the hell he sees in that witch. (A/n: yesh Nami is actually a witch in this story) I stood from my seat and began to walk towards them. When I was at a close enough range, Luffy looked at me and gave me his usual big ass grin.

"Yo Zoro. What's going on?"

I shook my head and looked at Nami who just waved. I waved back and turned my attention back to Luffy.

"When is the meeting going to start?"

"Umm. If I remember correctly it should start within the next hour or so. They just said to wait down here until they were ready"

I want to punch a wall right now. I took a deep breath and sighed. I could hear Nami give a light chuckle as she got closer to Luffy. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and Luffy's grin grew bigger. Personally, I just wanted to throw up right there and then. I mentally shook my head. Maybe I should go outside for a while. Yeah that might do me some good. I need to get out of here.

"Luffy I'm going outside for a while."

He gave me a questioning look but nodded his head regardless. I could see a mischievous smile replace his grin.

"Sure go on ahead. Just be back before they start."

"Yeah whatever."

I turned around and began to head for the door, but before I got halfway there I could he Luffy shout.

"Oh and don't get lost either!"

My right eyebrow twitched as I walked a bit faster to the door and raised my hand to show him my finger. The last thing I heard from Luffy was him laughing. Why do I even follow that idiot anyway? Reasons I may never know. Whatever they are I just hope they're worth it.

As I walked outside, I could feel a light breeze passing by. I just started to walk in any direction. There was no place to go to at this time of night. The moon brought down a huge silver lining over the streets. My eyes began to close as I took in my surroundings. Trees rustled nearby and there was no one around. Just the way I liked it. Not too loud nor too crowded. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself walking through the park. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.

I wasn't too concern on missing the meeting. I wouldn't be missing much pretty sure whatever "important" stuff they needed to discuss with everyone could wait for a while.

I continued to walk for what seemed like ten more minutes, almost close to reaching the end of the park until something caught my attention. My nose started to twitch from the disgusting scent roaming in the air. I really hope it's not what I think it is. I started to walk a bit faster as I tried to follow the scent. (A/n: Key word I wrote tried). As I was getting closer to the despicable stench, I could see red splatters on the ground and soon enough I saw a body.

A/n: CLIFFY! Sorry if there's some grammar or spelling errors I did look over it but then again I'm not good when it comes to looking over things. Heh I actually got the first chapter done. Woo! Anyway R&R and PM me if you have any questions. Chapter two will probably be much shorter then this and we'll see from there so. . . Bye bye =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or its characters.

A/n: I know I mentioned that this would be much shorter but I don't give a crapper. The longer it is the faster the story ends. I think that's a good thing, right? This chapter is actually going to switch off from Robin's p.o.v to Zoro's and on and on. There will also be some if not lots of A/n to explain things. I'll try my best to explain them clearly. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and R&R.

Robin's P.o.v  
>Everything was spinning around me so fast. My head was throbbing. I couldn't even process a single thought.<p>

The lonely thing that I knew was that I was being carried. I didn't try to get away. My body was still too weak to even move. Not even a finger.

My vision kept blurring every now and then and the only thing I saw was the concrete ground. I tried looking up to see the person carrying me but my eyes wouldn't move.

My breathing was slowly going down every now and then and I was blacking out so often. I closed my eyes and just let myself be carried. I didn't care what happened to me. There's been so many things that I just learned to stop caring about what happens.

If I was going to be tortured then so be it. Nothing can be as painful then what I'm experiencing right now.

I could see the person walking up some kind of stairs after walking inside a building. There was a bright shining light inside the room and the last thing I heard before I blacked out for what seemed the hundredth time this night was someone shouting "Zoro!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoro's p.o.v

I wanted to rip my ears out of my head after hearing Luffy shout my name. Only his voice would echo within the room.

I could see everyone looking at me with widen eyes and shocked expressions. I just want to get the hell out of here already.

Luffy got out of his seat and began to walk towards me.

"Zoro, what happen?"

"I don't know I Just found her like this near the park and brought her. Maybe we can get Chopper."

He nodded his head and looked towards Nami who was already on the phone. Luffy then turned his attention to the council members and whoever else was sitting around the table. (A/n: It's a pretty big freaking table. About over hundreds of people sitting there)

"Sorry about this little mess. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."

(A/n: Ok this is where I explain the whole council thing. The council mainly consists of the revolutionary army, the 11 supernovas, and any other important people in one piece, or people I just random come up with. No marines. Marines are the elites but that's for another time to explain. So yea we get to see some people.)

"Oh really. Would you like to explain this to us Luffy?"

Luffy shot a glare towards his father. I didn't need to look at Luffy to see that he was beginning to become irritated by his father's remark. A slow smirk grew onto his father's lips. Nami got up from her seat and walked up to me and Luffy.

"Chopper said put her in the infirmary room and he'll be here as fast as he can."

I nodded my head and began to head for the door. I felt Luffy hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Be careful near her Zoro."

"Sure."

I walked out the room and headed towards the infirmary room. For some reason this weird feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off but it would go away. Some great way to spend my night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's p.o.v

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a blur of light above me. I heard a constant beeping sound. The pain in my head began to cease. I tried to look around my surroundings but found it hard to move my eyes again.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried moving my other body parts, which became successful. Moving my arm around, I felt something soft underneath me. Feeling it more I came to the conclusion that it was a bed.

I opened my eyes and try to move in a sitting position. Moving off the bed a little, I could feel a sharp pain in my back. I dropped back to the bed trying to get the pain to wear off.

After the pain subsided I finally got my eyes to move a little. Looking around the room, I saw different types of medical equipment. To my right was a heart monitor which could probably explain the beeping sound.

Guessing that I'm in some kind of hospital or something. I slowly moved my head to see the other side of the room a bit better.

Just a door and some cabinets. I moved my head to look up straight up at the ceiling. What am I suppose to do now? I have no idea where I'm at. This is a real problem.

I could hear the door begin to open. (A/n: this is the part where we meet Chopper! He's a shift shaper. You can probably guess why. But right now he's in human form. He actually looks human not that one form that he has. I'll let you image whatever he looks like to you guys. But I will be sort of descriptive later on though and chopper isn't too young in this story so he isn't a shorty. He kind of tall so, Yay.)

I looked over at the door to see a young man with brown hair, who looked at me and smiled.

"Oh good your awake."

I nodded my head slowly as I tried to take in every detail of the person in front of me. He didn't seem too young. Maybe near his early twenties. He doesn't seem like he plans on hurting me in any kind of way so I relaxed a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I shook my head slightly so I wouldn't cause another headache. He gave me a bigger smile and nodded his head as an approval. He walked closer to me and checked the monitor.

"I can see that your heart beat is normal. That's a relief."

I tried speaking a couple more times until the words final came out.

"Where am I? "

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face but soon answered.

"You're at the Thousand Sunny."

(A/n: Thousand Sunny is the name of the bar/ hotel/ meeting building Zoro and Luffy are in well also technically everyone. Very big building.)

"I see."

"There's nothing to worry about. You're in a safe place right now."

"Oh really now."

"Yeah it's a good thing Zoro found you when he did. Who knows what could have happened to you."

Zoro. I remember hearing that name. I guess I have to pay this fellow a visit.

I put both of my arms at my sides and began to push myself up again. But this time I did it slowly. The pain in my back came back but I decided to ignore it this time. When I was fully sitting up I leaned up against the head board of the bed.

"Do you know how long I was out for?"

"Not too long I would say. By the way I'm Chopper."

I smiled a little.

"I'm Nico Robin."

A/n: That's where I'm going to stop for now. I'm sorry I've would've uploaded this much earlier but my sister decided to play around with me and hid my laptop so I've been going crazy. -_-

I'm need to work on Ideal Couple for a while so I just got this ready and done. Wasn't sure what more to put in this chapter but I think its good enough to satisfy. If there's any questions about anything just message me or whatever you want.

Thanks for the people who are reading this. It makes me really happy to know that you're reading this. So this is goodbye for now but not the last. Take care and R&R. Bye Bye

Yours truly

Roronoa Star96


End file.
